Guardians of the Galaxy Part 1
Despite being reunited with his family, Zeke is completely broke when it comes to starting a new hero team. But, everything changes once NASA gives his team a new mission. Plot In search of a New Job A week later, in Castle Oxton, Scotland, Zeke dials in a number and calls the Prime Minister of Spain. The Spanish Prime Minister asks what Zeke wants, and Zeke mentions that he has assembled a new team of heroes, and wonders if he needs any help, so they may start funding a proper base for his team. The Spanish Minister tells Zeke that he doesn't have any conflicts need resolving, before hanging up. As Zeke begins to fall in despair, Hilde asks him if they should try contacting the United States for any assignments. Zeke calls President Hanson, and asks him for any tasks. President Hanson mentions that he does have an assignment from NASA, and would pay Zeke pretty generously if they complete their mission. Zeke then contacts all of the other Oxtons, Arthur, Tracer, and Olinda, and asks them to meet him in Washington, D.C. National Aeronautics and Space Administration In Washington, D.C., Zeke and Hilde meet with NASA's Director, James Bridenstein. James tells Zeke and Hilde that NASA has detected a large barrage of meteorites heading for the Homestead 3 Space Station, which is the world's largest Space Station. He mentions that they've stored very important data of both Earth-Related Information and Information of space there, and if it is destroyed, it will never be able to recover. James mentions that the Space Station has several points where it could explode if meteorites hit it. He also mentions that the United Nations has agreed to store the codes for all Nuclear Missiles on Earth, so no one could send nukes easily. Zeke tells James that he accepts the mission. James thanks Zeke for complying, and tells him to assemble his team and head to the Odyssey Launching Platform, and prepare for launch. As Zeke and Hilde leave, James mentions that other teams will join them, but will mainly pay Zeke and his team. Odyssey Launch Platform Zeke and his team arrive at the Platform, where Bridenstein welcomes them. James tells Zeke to suit up and prepare for launch. Zeke and his team suit up and head for the Space Shuttle. All board, and James tells Zeke to remember his objective: Protect Homestead 3. Zeke tells James not to worry, before James leaves. The Space Shuttle then blasts off into space, and James tells them Good Luck. Homestead 3 Space Station The Space Shuttle arrives, and Zeke orders everyone to get into position, and no matter what, never let a meteorite hit that Space Station. Iron Guardian and Iron Angel fly into space, and Iron Guardian warns that the barrage of meteorites is incoming. Zeke orders everyone to prepare themselves. Commando and Vanguardian get ahold of blasters and begins shooting meteorites. Amy-Evie asks where they got the weapons, and Vanguardian mentions that Michael had forged them in Ukraine. Michael tells Amy-Evie that the Ukrainian Weapons Forgers allow them a deal on weapons they created. Meteorites begin blowing up, long before they can hit Homestead 3. Amy-Evie and Annabelle begin to use their magical powers to turn the meteorites into small amounts of dust. The last meteorite approaches the Space Station, and Zeke grabs ahold of one of War Hammer's Meteor Blasters and shoots the last remaining meteorite. He blasts the meteorite into bits, and tells the others that their mission is done. Hilde sighs in relief, as Tracer mentions that she enjoyed space, but prefers to be back home, on land. Zeke orders everyone to get to the Shuttle. Arthur, Tracer, Annabelle, Amy-Evie, Michael, Zachary, and Olinda make their way to the Space Shuttle. Suddenly, as Hilde boards the Shuttle and Zeke approaches, a part of the Homestead 3 blows up, and the force wave sends Zeke flying into the depths of Space. As Zeke yells in horror, Hilde yells for his name, before asking someone to go save him. Iron Guardian flies out of the Space Shuttle and flies towards Zeke. As Iron Guardian approaches Zeke, Zeke suddenly disappears. Iron Guardian stops, asking where he went. After looking around, he flies back to the Space Shuttle, mentioning that he couldn't save him. Distraught, Hilde orders Zach and Arthur to pilot the Space Shuttle, and start heading home. Across the Cosmos As Iron Guardian approaches Zeke, Zeke appears in a bubble. The bubble then slingshots Zeke even farther into space, going 1.000021 Light-speed Per Second. As Zeke shoots through space, he passes by several planets. Jupiter, Pluto, and exits the Milky Way Galaxy. He shoots passed the Orion Nebula, then passed the Ghost nebula, then passed NGC-6326 Nebula. As he continues flying through space, he passes by a massive battle commencing between two alien races. Zeke continues flying passed the planet known as Cybertron, and continues flying. Zeke then passes by a planet shaped like a ring. Finally, Zeke begins to slow down. Zeke then notices that he is being attracted to a red planet roughly the same size as Earth. He begins to yell in fear as he enters the planet's orbit. As Zeke prays for mercy, he notices that he doesn't burn up in the planet's orbit. Zeke then lands in the planets' red ocean. Planet Nibiru Zeke emerges from the ocean, and looks in all direction. He spots land and begins to swim to it. As he reaches the beaches, he notices that the sand is entirely black. Zeke dries himself off, before heading into the planets' jungle terrain. As Zeke travels the terrain, he begins to feel cold, while going into a dark part of the forest. Once he exits the other end of the dark patch in the jungle, he finds snow. he looks up to find a colossal mountain in front of him. Zeke asks what kind of planet that he is on. Zeke walks into a nearby cave, and discovers some aliens looking at him. Zeke then watches as the creatures leave, before exiting the cave. Zeke walks back into the jungle, and heads to his left. He notices that the jungle trees are turning into Forest trees. He finds a flower and approaches it. He pokes the flower, which spews a gas at him, and coats his lungs. As Zeke chokes on the gas, he is suddenly lifted up back into space. He begins to worry once again, as he exits Nibiru's orbit. As he prepares to suffocate to death, he realizes that he's beginning to breathe again. Suddenly, he begins to choke again, but is retracted by Nibiru's gravity, and brought back down into the planet. Zeke crash lands in the red oceans once more, and swims back to land. Zeke opens his suit, and takes out a microscope. He then approaches the same type of flower, and pokes it. He places a Petri dish, and the dish is coated by the gas. Zeke analyzes the gas, and notices that it doesn't have the same structure as the gases found on Earth. He then goes back to the beaches and grabs some sand. He places the sand in a Petri Dish and begins to analyze the sand. He notices that the sand has similar structure to Nuclear energy, but isn't the same. Zeke then begins to write down notes, as he begins studying more of Nibiru's abilities. After he tosses a Petri Dish full of Red Water away, he notices a ship coming into the planets' orbit. He packs up, and begins to walk towards an opening, which happens to be on a frozen river connected to the Jungle. The ship lands on the frozen river, and Zeke spells out the ship's name: "The Milano". Zeke approaches the back of the ship, where the ramp opens. Seven individuals walk down the ramp, and Zeke asks if they speak English. The Leader of the individuals asks Zeke if he is from Earth. Zeke mentions that he is, and the leader takes off his helmet. The Leader introduces himself as Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord. Star-Lord introduces Drax, Gamora, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Adam Warlock. Star-Lord then tells Zeke that they are the GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY. Zeke tells him that he is Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton, an Englishman, former Soldier, and current leader of an unnamed Superhero team. Zeke asks which planet he is on, and Adam Warlock tells Zeke that they are on Nibiru. Zeke, realizing which planet he is on, tells them that Nibiru was the name of the planetary-sized object that is to collide with the Earth, bringing Judgment Day. Zeke then asks the Guardians why they are there, and Rocket tells him that they intercepted Zeke's body signature shooting through space, and decided to follow him. Star-Lord asks Zeke to follow them onto their ship. The Guardians and Zeke board the Milano, which blasts off into space. Upon exiting Nibiru's Orbit, Zeke asks the Guardians how they came together as a team. Adam tells him that they first came together when they all had a common threat: Blastaar. Adam mentions that Blastaar threatened to destroy the Nova Corps, alongside the Kree, Skrulls, and the Chituari. Star-Lord continues on by saying that Blastaar tried to harvest the power of Quantum Energy, but the team stopped him, before he could unleash the energy upon all three planets. The Guardians, Hunted Within a matter of seconds, the Milano is shot by a larger ship. Star-Lord asks who's attacking, and Adam mentions they are being fired upon by the Sanctuary II. Gamora mentions that her and Nebula's father, Thanos, is the captain of that ship. Before Zeke could ask who Thanos is, Rocket mentions that the Outriders are flying for their ship. As the Outriders fire upon the Milano, The Sanctuary II begins to fire upon the Milano. The energy blasts from the Sanctuary II causes the Milano to be sent flying towards a teleportation bubble. The bubble then blasts The Milano to another Galaxy. Inside the Sanctuary II, Ebony Maw mentions that the Guardians have gotten away. Thanos tells them that they won't matter, and orders Ebony Maw to order the Sanctuary II to land on Nibiru and begin mining for the Reality Stone. Ebony Maw complies, and him, Proxima Midnight, and Supergiant leave the Throne Room. Black Dwarf and Corvus Glaive enter, and ask him what their next mission is. Thanos reveals that he just needs to dig up the Reality Stone, then they won't need any more plans. Thanos then shows the Infinity Gauntlet, with all but one Infinity Stones. The Milano enters Berhert's orbit. The Milano then crashes within the planet's Forest Terrain. Star-Lord gets up and asks if everyone is okay. Adam mentions that everyone is okay, but Zeke has blacked out. Adam then tells Star-Lord that someone is coming. Star-Lord begins to hear footsteps, and twigs snapping. He then orders the Guardians to arm themselves. The Guardians arm themselves. Outside the ship, Yondu Udonta tells the Ravagers to storm The Milano, and capture the Guardians of the Galaxy... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * "Hero Team" ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel ** Michael Oxton/ War Hammer ** Annabelle Oxton/ Shadowlock ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer * NASA ** James Bridenstein * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/ Star-Lord ** Gamora ** Nebula ** Drax the Destroyer ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Adam Warlock * The Black Order ** Ebony Maw ** Thanos ** Proxima Midnight ** Supergiant ** Corvus Glaive ** Black Dwarf/ Cull Obsidian * Ravagers ** Yondu Udonta ** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Taser-Face ** Gef ** Halfnut ** Stakar Ogord/ Starhawk ** Aleta Ogord Soundtrack * "Planet Sizes" by Steve Mason Episode Casualties TBE Notes * This episode is based off of story elements from "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2" and "Avengers: Infinity War". * In this episode, Arthur Smith adopts the hero name "Vanguardian". The reason why, is to at least give him a more diverse name so there would be less confusion with Iron Guardian. * Nibiru is named after the Nibiru Cataclysm, where a planetary-sized object would collide with the Earth detstryoing it. It is also known as Planet X.